A Tricky Puzzle
by OneHardNutCase
Summary: While exploring Snowpeak Ruins, Midna retires to the den, leaving Link with the Shadow Crystal. One accident later, and he finds himself in a room with a wolfos and in a new form. It may be just the thing the hero needed, however...


Link stretched and massaged his sides after firing the iron ball through one of the many cannons dotting the ruins. Though it had been a while since the incident at Lake Hylia, he was still surprised at how quickly Midna changed. He wasn't happy that it took a near-death experience for her to realize he and Zelda were doing all they could to put a stop to a common enemy, but as he made his way to the next room, he decided it was better than putting up with her demanding and self-centered side. He arrived in front of a wall with a deep patch of snow at the bottom.

"Link, would you mind if I went back to the yetis? It's getting too cold for me?" He jolted a bit, but quickly calmed down as Midna rose from his shadow. The imp shivered slightly as he wrapped his arms around her. He smiled comfortingly at her and took the Shadow Crystal in her hair. He let her go, allowing his human features to be replaced by those of his wolf form.

"I can handle things from here," he said assuringly. "Fire gives off more heat than fur anyway. You warm up. I'll be fine." She, as far as he knew, did not wear any sort of clothing that would make staying warm easier for her. Midna materialized one of the bottles of soup Link had collected and fed its contents to him. "I have to admit, that soup is really good. I guess talent can be found anywhere."

"Heh heh. You really are a lot tougher than you look, you big softie. All right then, see you later!" She disappeared into the shadows, leaving the crystal behind. He picked it up in his mouth and walked to the wall.

"Hopefully this will actually lead to the key to the bedroom and not another soup ingredient." He dug into the snow and managed a breakthrough within a few seconds, but instead of ending up on the other side as he expected, the snowy floor collapsed, taking him with it. "This isn't good." He fell for a few seconds before landing, quickly rolling to mitigate the recoil.

"HMM... THIS BEST SOUP YET," he heard one of the yetis announce. Even through... wherever he fell to, he could still hear Yeto's booming voice. He rose to his paws and looked up, heightening his senses to see in the dark area.

"Well, I guess I won't be going back the way I came," he assessed. The path he took had been quickly filled in by more snow, and it looked way too densely packed for him to claw through. He spat out the crystal and looked at the door behind him. "There's a doorknob, but I just don't have the dexterity to... Unless..." Link looked at the Shadow Crystal he spat out, an idea quickly forming in his mind. Midna had never instructed him as to how he could switch forms at will, but he figured it couldn't be too hard to imagine. With one touch, and a little focus, he could be human again, right? Still, he had no idea how twili magic worked. There was a strong possibility that it could blow up in his face or do worse than that. He considered his choice for a few moments before deciding that it would be worlds better than being stuck in this icy prison.

The change had been swift, faster than he was used to, actually, and as he took a look at himself, he learned why. While he was able to stand on two legs again, he discovered that everything else about his wolf form remained. He had the keen senses of his wolf form and he regained the dexterity of his human form. His complete tunic had reappeared, but the same could not be said of any of his other items. Along with this mixture of his forms came an unusual feeling that compelled him to open the door.

"This is certainly not what I had in mind, but if it makes getting out of here easier, I won't complain," he muttered as he opened the door, resolving to understand the cursed crystal at a later time. The room he entered had what looked to be a queen-sized bed placed near the center of the wall, giving the impression that he was in a hidden bedroom. A freshly kindled fireplace was here, giving the room much-needed light and prompting him to turn off his senses. He sighed in contentment from the sudden warmth as he walked past it and to the other side of the room. To his dismay, he found the door was barricaded by an iron gate that was too tough for him to break through. "Now, how do I get out of here?"

"Oh, my." Link inwardly jumped from the sound of the gentle growl, having grown used to potential foes appearing after he examined something. His eyes quickly darted to the bed, where he now saw a white wolfos resting underneath the black bedsheets. It smiled at him and he took a fighting stance, ready to defend himself if necessary. Even if he had no access to his sword, he was still capable with hand-to-hand (paw-to-paw?) combat, though he was a bit rusty in it. "That will not be necessary. I have no desire to fight you... although I am up for a little... friendly sparring.

"Huh?" The wolf was bewildered by what she (at least he imagined it was a she due to the scents he picked up) was saying. What on earth did she mean by that? Why was she fanning herself? Where did the sweet talk come from? More importantly, what kind of wolfos was this? "But you have no weapon."

"Naive and handsome... You must be a godsend. I would be absolutely honored if you would spend some time with me. Surely you are in no rush." Link had to admit that, for a white wolfos, she was rather pretty to look at. In fact, he felt a strange sort of kinship to the monsters and was rather unhappy he had to kill any he came across to defend himself. While he considered himself fortunate to gaze upon such a rare sight as a docile white wolfos, and was rather surprised by his own consideration for a monster, of all things, he knew there were more pressing matters at hand.

"The existence of the kingdom is at risk," he replied almost reluctantly. She pulled the blanket off of herself, allowing him to stare at her. She looked much like an upright wolfos and had a radiant glow to her red eyes. She possessed a lithe yet muscular frame, and he found himself unable to look away. She cocked her head at him and smiled, and for a brief moment he forgot about just what he was dealing with. She turned around and presented her plump, white-furred rump to him. Immediately he felt a stirring in his loins and blushed, not wholly unfamiliar with the sensation. Link reasoned that it was his wolf form and that strange scent in the air imbuing him with these feelings that were becoming increasingly harder to resist.

"A hard worker, too? Perhaps your 'dropping by' is a sign that you should rest," the wolfos said coyly. She stood up, walked behind him, and embraced him. He couldn't help but sigh as she nuzzled his back and caressed him through the tunic. Her claws were blunt and short, reminding him of his own. "As much as I want this, I can tell you need this."

"I... ah... I don't know..."

"I know, I am a wolfos. My kind is very territorial, and many of them have foolishly attacked you under the belief that you planned to take our territory. If only they could understand the difference between an attacker and a traveler. Many of us have fallen to you, your blade, and your companion," she said sullenly, "and I would like to... apologize on behalf of all of them."

"...Uh..." He felt his blood rush to his face as she gradually began to rub lower. Link was beginning to feel bad for all those who he had felled, even if he had done so in self-defense. "I'm sorry..."

"You were merely defending yourself. Tragically, you killed many of my kin, but they attacked you first. You need not apologize, hero, for I can hear the regret in your voice," she replied softly. "They have actually done my kind a favor."

"Well," he began carefully, "I suppose I'm not in too much of a rush. I guess, since you're being so nice, I can... indulge you in a little company. I don't have much of a choice anyway since the doors have iron bars locking us in here." At that point she hugged him a little tighter and licked his neck. He smiled from the affection.

"I thank you, and you shall not regret it. Please, tell me your name." When she released him, he turned around and picked her up, surprising her immensely. He lied the wolfos on the bed and stared at her for a few moments, inwardly shocked by what he was about to do. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm just surprised by all this," he explained. "I don't mean to offend, but I never imagined I would be in such a situation, much less with..."

"Something like me?" she mused, closing her eyes. "I understand. You are really human in spite of your current form, which I find much more endearing. A relation between us would be taboo in your kingdom." The wolfos gasped when she opened her eyes and saw that the grey-furred wolf had taken off his clothing and stood naked before her. Link flashed her a smile, chuckling to himself when she fainted for a few seconds.

"Stay with me. It would be a shame if you missed an opportunity you asked for," he said. "I can't take off this manacle, but I doubt it'll be a problem." He lied on her, gently pressing the wolfos into the bed. Though he appeared calm and collected on the outside, inside he was in utter disbelief. The moment he looked between her legs, it finally came to him: the wolfos was in heat. The swollen blue-ness between her legs had to have been the source of that weird, spicy smell compelling him to claim her as his own, give her what she essentially begged for. A haze came over him as he realized the gravity of his situation, but he soon stopped caring.

"Actually, I'm not from Hyrule. No one actually says this isn't allowed." Before he knew it, he had pressed his muzzle to hers in a pseudo-kiss and stared into her red eyes. There was definitely a sense of longing in the wolfos's eyes, and he felt a bit bad that this was going to be a temporary encounter. He pulled back and nuzzled her neck. "It's rare to see something like you, and I know we can't be together-"

"Oh no, I am not seeking your mateship," she interrupted, putting a paw to his lips. "That would be... disastrous." She went silent for a moment before continuing. "Consider this an apology on behalf of my kind."

"Well then... My name is Link. What would yours be?"

"...Actually, I have no name," the wolfos replied.

"Very well. How about ... let's see... Frost? You can hide in the snow, right? I know it's not a very inspired name, but nothing else comes to mind."

"Oh, that will do nicely." The newly named wolfos wrapped her paws around him and kissed him. The wolf swiftly returned it with his own. At this point, he no longer cared about whatever rules he was crossing. "Frost it is, then." He let go of her and moved up, pointing his erection at her muzzle. She gave it a few experimental licks before pulling him in, and he shivered from the cool temperature of her mouth. The wolf thrusted slowly and softly into the wolfos's maw, being as careful as he could.

"This feels amazing," he moaned. Link turned around and sat down, resting his balls and ass on the rest of Frost's face. She moaned around his cock, apparently delighted by the sight of his behind and taste of precum. He squirmed a bit as he felt two intrusions in his back cavity, then moaned as one of them brushed against an unknown sweet spot of his. "Real... really amazing..." Before he could be overwhelmed by the sensation, he pulled out and took hold of her lower body.

"You learn fast," Frost remarked. "Quite the position you have arranged for us."

"Natural talent," he replied smugly. He held her up and pressed her groin to his muzzle, brushing against it such that she groaned in both anticipation and impatience from the leaking prompted by his touch. The wolf took a long whiff of her swollen entrance, and as his pupils dilated and the haze took full hold, he growled out one more statement. "Get ready."

"Oh, my." The instant the wolfos turned around and presented herself, he was upon her. He clutched her waist and pressed his chest to her back. She lifted her tail and pressed into him just as he thrusted towards her. Their unison had been a sloppy one, with four failures before an eventual, frustration-filled success, followed by synchronized howls of mixed pain and pleasure. They collapsed onto the bed, reeling and panting from the sensory overload. As soon as things were clear, Link lifted Frost to her knees and continued rutting the wolfos.

"Cool... tight..." he growled out. He paused for a moment to rub his head against hers before he resumed thrusting. Her groans and growls gradually rose in volume from the pleasure until the wolfos was practically barking her comfort to the world around them. The wolf's knot began bumping against her vaginal walls. Suddenly, Link rolled over, letting her lie on him.

"Do not stop, please..." Frost began drooling from the treatment. At this point the wolf finally came for the first time as he shoved his knot as deep as it could get in her cunt. She let out a yipe as she came as well, matching his fluids with some of her own. The moment she came down from her high, she used the extra lubrication to push out his knot. "Payback time..." The wolfos crawled over him and pressed her white-furred rump against his face. To her great shock, Link was undaunted by his orgasm, for he quickly took hold of her and lapped up the juices flowing from her. "Ohhhh, Liiiiink..." She rubbed her lower body with both paws as he cleaned up, shuddering slightly from the inner tongue bath. As soon as she took one lick, however, she swiftly found herself underneath the wolf once more. This time, they were looking at each other.

"Sneaky..." he murmured. He thrusted in and out of the wolfos again, though there was a sharp decline in the amount of energy he put into each thrust. The last orgasm had taken its toll, but he was still standing. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled around, changing who was on top every few thrusts. At this point, Frost had become limp, having passed out from his treatment of her heat. The haze covering his mind began to clear, and as he thrusted one last time into her, he kissed her. Link's legs wrapped around the wolfos's own as he fell asleep.

* * *

When the wolf finally came to, he saw that his shaft was still deep inside his partner. He nudged Frost and licked her on the nose. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You really are a rare thing. I'm glad we got to meet like this," he told her.

"That was... delightful. You were far larger than the others I mated with," she replied. "I am still reeling from it all. Not only that, but you actually cared for me unlike them."

"I try to make others happy. I wouldn't feel right if you weren't getting any sort of enjoyment from this, especially since we might not see each other again."

"I must confess... When you came in here, I wanted to avenge my fallen familiars, but then my heat flared up, and you looked positively divine... I thought you would surely end me, or worse, turn down my offer. There is a natural charm to you, Link."

"So I've been told."

"You have given me so many pups, all of whom will grow up to be strong and smart one day. You had to have been sent by the divines." He pulled out of her and gave her a knowing smile. "Ready to train some more, I see." He heard the sound of the iron bars blocking the doors lift, followed by the sound of a treasure chest appearing behind him.

"Were you...?"

"Yes. You have 'defeated' me, the guardian of this room. As such, the treasure in that chest is yours to keep, and you can move on. That is the way it goes." He looked at the blue treasure chest and shrugged. He smiled as she pressed her paws against his chest rhythmically, relieving the tension in his muscles.

"Later. I wouldn't mind 'fighting' you again. Hyrule can afford to wait after all the things I've done. You're an ally in my eyes from this point on." Link rubbed and licked her stomach, slightly proud that he had supposedly managed to impregnate a female outside of his species, though he was mostly unsure his seed would be compatible for her. Whether new wolfos would appear from their unison or not, one thing was clear.

He was, for the very first time in his life, well-rested. The children were safe, Ilia was in good hands, and the citizens of Hyrule would be able to continue living a worry-free lifestyle. He looked into her eyes, seeing a small spark of lust in them. The torches died down as they shared another kiss before picking up where they left off.

* * *

Today had proved to be a very enlightening day for Link. Midna was very impressed by his discovery, going so far as to comment that he actually had some potential with shadow magic. After what happened today, he was not as reluctant as he used to be about the dark forces he would have to eventually contend with. As they sat by the campfire, he stared into the Shadow Crystal. Link briefly wondered if he would have another chance to see more unexpected things in his quest. He was still in disbelief over the fact that he had done it with a wolfos, more so when that happened to be the solution to the room he was trapped in.

For once, he looked forward to the next dungeon.


End file.
